Amortentia Incident
by DrarryDruggie
Summary: When Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are in Potions Class, they realize just how much the other means to them. Drarry with hints of Romione.


**Hello, everyone! Thank you for reading my story! I'm super-duper extra happy that you decided to read it! Anyways...This story is a one-shot, unless I decide to continue it, or have enough requests to continue it. **

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. All credits go to J.K. Rowling and her team of editors and publishers.**_

* * *

Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, hated Potions class. He hated that he was no good at it, hated how unfairly Professor Snape treated him, and he hated how dumb it made him feel. Most of all, Harry hated how the reason he was so bad at this class just so happened to have silvery eyes and sleek hair.

Harry Potter was absolutely in love with Draco Malfoy, and had been for years. It was excruciating for him to even look at the boy, but he also had to pretend to hate the boy. The only people who knew of his feelings were his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. They both suspected that Draco liked him back, but Harry was positive that they were wrong. It didn't stop him from hoping though.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape shouted, pulling him out of his reverie. "Do you wish to join us in brewing the potion, or would you like to continue staring at Mr. Malfoy for the rest of the period?"

Harry turned red at the sounds of the snickers from the class and disgusted look he got from Draco. _I don't know how Ron and 'Mione think he likes me too. They obviously don't see the way he looks at me with disgust and hate. _"Sorry, Sir." Harry mumbled, hurt and upset. His friends gave him sympathetic looks before turning back to their cauldrons.

_Better get to making this potion then._ Harry thought solemnly. As he was mixing and chopping, his eyes kept getting pulled up to stare at the Slytherin Seeker. Suddenly Draco looked up, meeting his eyes. Both boys blushed, looking away instantly, but Harry did not see the other boy look back up in longing.

Ron looked up, having finished his potion, and looked at Hermione. "Your perfume is a little strong today, 'Mione. I can smell it from all the way over here." The girl replied by looking up and blushing. She turned away, looking at Harry instead. "Does it smell extra Malfoy-like today, Harry?"

_Smell extra Malfoy-like?_ He thought to himself. Sniffing lightly, he nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Why?" He looked over at the boy again, only to find the boy staring back at him with a look of horror. _What is going on?_

"Has anyone found out what the potion we are making is?" Snape asked, noticing the confused looks from his students. Hermione raised her hand, along with Draco. "Mr. Malfoy?" Snape gestured for the boy to speak.

"A-Amortentia, Sir." Draco stammered. Harry's eyes flicked up. One, because this was the first time he had heard the boy stammer, and two, because his potion smelled exactly like Draco.

This only confirmed what Harry had known for years.

"What does Amortentia do, Miss Granger?" Snape questioned.

"Amortentia has a pearl shine, steam rising in spirals, and smells differently to each of us, according to who we are most attracted to."

Ron's face was blushing so heavily that Harry thought he might pass out. Hermione, who now knew that the ginger boy was heavily attracted to her, turned the same shade when she realized what her potion smelled like.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" Harry chuckled. "Just found out who you're most attracted to, did you?" He had known all along that the two were madly in love with the other, and had suffered years of tension because of it.

"Sod off, Harry." Ron squeaked, not understanding what Harry had implied.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione whispered. "Don't you see? My amortentia smells like you."

Blushing even deeper at this, Ron managed to stammer, "What?"

"Oh just ask her to Hogsmeade this weekend, Ron. Honestly."

"Hermione, I-uh-would you-erm?"

"Yes, Ronald. I will got to Hogsmeade with you this weekend."

They both smiled before turning back towards Harry. "Harry, I'm assuming your amortentia smells like Malfoy." Hermione stated.

"Quiet, 'Mione! I don't need another reason for him to hate me."

"Quite in the contrary, Potter." A voice drawled from behind him.

Harry whirrled around to find himself staring into the beautiful silvery grey eyes that he always saw in his dreams. _Oh, Merlin. Why did Hermione have to say anything? Now Draco is going to hate me mor- Wait did he say contrary? _"What?"

Instead of replying with words, Draco grabbed the boy's shirt forcefully and pressed their lips together. Harry whimpered against those soft lips, hoping that this wasn't another dream. Wrapping his arms around Draco's neck, he pulled the Slytherin even closer towards him.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! Detention today after class for a public display of affection in my class." Snape called out, still shocked by what he was seeing.

"I can live with that." Draco muttered to Harry, winking at the shorter boy.


End file.
